Cant Remember To Forget You
by XxKissesAndSmilesxX
Summary: Bonnie Bennet returns home to forget about her past only to have the past follow her, Bamon and slight delena, story's better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Her hands ran through a her hair as her free one threw the pregnancy test through the open window of her hotel room, Bonnie opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as hot tears spilled from her eyes, her red, blood-shot eyes darted to her phone as it continuously rang, the irony of its tone's been the one that played in the bar that night took her mind to how it all started,

The music was loud and high as Bonnie cleaned the countertops as if her life depended on it, it wasn't part of her been a perfectionist but it had something to the do with the dark handsome figure all dressed in black,

"Damon Salvatore" her voice was dark, sipping with hatred as the table seemed to be getting the best wax of its life,

"Bonnie Bennet" his own calm, relaxed, full of confidence as he found himself a seat at the bar,

"Didn't expect to see you here?"

"I thought you knew bars are my favourite hangout spot….don't worry BonBon I'm not here to pick up the pieces of our past"

"Cause there are no pieces Damon, you crushed everything up"

"Always giving the cold hard truth, you haven't seemed to change a tiny bit" Bonnie scoffed as she finally realized the tables were shinning enough,

"Bonnie!" her eyes turned to the door as she saw Elena graciously walk in, she ran and embraced her best friend into a hug,

"Didn't know you knew Damon?"Elena said as she walked up to Damon,

"You know him?" Bonnie asked as her face was washed with confusion,

"Um hm, his the person I was telling you about, the lawyer in New York" Damon smirked at Bonnie as he wrapped his hands round Elena's waist, Bonnie's face drained colour as she starred at them,

"Yeah" was the only thing Bonnie could manage to say,

"We met in New York, for all I knew Bonnie was based there" Damon said as he could see Bonnie's answer left Elena unsatisfied, Bonnie shook her head and put on the best smile she could,

"What can I get you, Elena?"

"Anything you got" her best friend said finding herself a seat next to Damon,

"Vodka it is" Bonnie said as she served her friend a glass,

"Bourbon"

"I'll have a glass of Bourbon" Damon looked at her wondering if she heard him the as she didn't make an attempt,

"I said-"

"We are out of Bourbon" Bonnie snapped before her could finish his sentence,

"What about those bottles on the self?" Elena asked pointing as she sipped her drink,

Bonnie groaned, "Already paid for" she lied,

"Then I'll have what Elena's having"

"Not available, served Elena the last cold one" Bonnie said trying her best to sound sorry as she walked out of the counter to sit by Elena,

"What kind of bar are running Bennet?" Damon muttered under his breath making Bonnie roll her eyes. Elena finished her drink in one sip as she turned to Bonnie and gave her a smile,

"Thanks but I got to go check on the party you are trying to ditch"

"I never ask for one in the first place"

"Tell that to Caroline, it was her idea"

"Why I'm I not surprised" Bonnie asked making both girls enjoy their share of laughter and Bonnie could swear she saw Damon roll his eyes,

"We got to go babe" Damon said vacating his chair as he took hold of Elena's hand,

"See you later and don't think about ditching your party, I wanna see you home by 9 sharp" Elena said reaching out to grab her purse with her free hand but Damon already had it with him, Elena gave him a smile and Bonnie rolled her eyes,

"I'll be there" she said as she gave Elena a reassuring hug and smile,

"You better" Elena as she returned the hug and smile,

"Happy Birthday Bennet" he whispered to her as he passed her exiting the bar with Elena living a distraught Bonnie.

Bonnie opened her door and switched on the lights not surprised to see the large crowd in her living room,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they screamed in unison making Bonnie smile,

"I'm I meant to act surprised?" she said as she hung her coat, failing to hold back her laughter,

"You told her?" Caroline whined to Elena as she nudged her,

"We weren't meant to tell her?" Elena jokingly asked as both Caroline and Bonnie rolled their eyes,

"It doesn't matter" Bonnie said enveloping her two best friends into a hug, "Thanks".

The party was going great as the music was blasting through the house, tables filled with food and drinks and the rooms filled with people dancing, eating, drinking, even crying, making out or as Caroline put it 'socializing' except for Bonnie' room as she laid on her bed starring at the ceiling,

"If you didn't want the party, you should have said so"

"I did but they….arrgghh" she groaned realizing it was Damon,

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Thought you would never ask, Bennet, just a little less clothing and scoot to the right and we'll on track" Bonnie scoffed as she tried to make her way out of the room but her way was blocked my Damon,

"Excuse me, Damon"

"Now why aren't you just willing?" Damon said getting into her personal space,

"I don't know maybe because one; you're a asshole jerk, two; you're a fucking narcissist-"

"Vulgar words are not like you Judgy"

"Three; because you dating my best friend, like seriously Damon why would I want to jump in bed with you" she said as she managed to push him out of her way,

"Like all that matters?"

"It matters to me, Damon; get that in your little head"

"You haven't changed since we last saw in New York, still behaving like the fierce Bonnie Bennet you think you are"

"And you're still the crazy Damon Salvatore you are" Damon smirked as he eyed Bonnie from head to toe,

"And you're still sexy" Bonnie glared at him, this time been the one to get rid of the personal space between them,

"You know Damon you might think you got everyone believing you're the perfect gentleman but I know who you are"

"That's because we have actually d-a-t-e-d"

"And if you make any single move to hurt Elena, when I'm done with you, you will wish you never left New York"

"Ah again with the threats, you know there's actually nothing you can do about anything cause you'll be the one hurting Elena more when I reveal that the guy she's dating is the same guy, you've kissed, made out with, had s-e-x with, in one word dated" Damon enjoyed the look on Bonnie's face even though she was glaring at him,

"Got to go before the tension in here kills me" Damon continued,

"Or before I do"

"Funny Judgy" Damon said as he approached the door,

"Yeah and again, Happy Birthday"

**Author's note: so should I continue? I know Damon seems like the big ass jerk like in early season 1 but don't worry it's just the beginning and can become something more, if you leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they really meant a lot.**

Bonnie had stayed home most of the time since Damon arrived not only because of the fact that she couldn't stand Elena and Damon making out every second but also because of her everyday banter with him, it seemed like a good plan, stay out of sight till Damon grew tired of Elena and left then she would pick up the pieces of Elena's heart and Caroline would try to find their best friend a rebound. Everything seemed to be working out the way she fore seed them, as Elena had called her at multiple nights saying Damon didn't come home or that Damon didn't kiss her morning, Bonnie always found them adorable until one night when Elena called her saying Damon came home drunk, Bonnie had slipped out of bed to answer the phone,

"Hello?"

"Bonnie? Bonnie it's Elena" hearing worry in Elena's voice, Bonnie became more awake,

"What's wrong? Elena, its 2 in the morning"

"It's Damon"

"What is it? What did Damon do? Elena, did he hurt you, I'll be on my way" Bonnie was already searching for her car keys, as the adrenaline was pumping through her body wondering what Damon did, her mind was already thinking of possible ways to end his life,

"He came home drunk"

"What?!" Bonnie's worry had turned into irritation and anger,

"He has done worst by not kissing me good morning, eye flirting with other girls/ by staying out late-"

"Wait, wait, Elena wait, what?" Bonnie groaned, she had dealt with worst when she was with Damon, the not kissing you good morning, had afternoon and evening added to it, the eye flirting was actually sex and staying out late where actually parties in her parlour...even though all these where partially her fault,

"Bonnie, I thinking Damon's-"

"Not as perfect as you thought he was" Elena said nothing but Bonnie could tell, she nodded in agreement,

"What do you want me to do Elena?" oh she did regret asking that question,

"Talk to him for me, Bonnie"

"Wait, what? I can't Elena"

"Please Bon, I need you to, I can't lose Damon, I just can't" Bonnie sighed considering to tell Elena the truth,

"I'll see what I can do" Bonnie didn't know when those words slipped through her mouth but there was no going back as she could tell she just placed a little smile on Elena's face,

"Thanks Bonnie, its means a lot"

"Don't mention it" just make sure you get a flower for your boyfriend's grave.

"The weather's been acting up" Damon's voice broke her out of her trance, she had sat there for an hour or maybe even more, saying nothing but starring the table, mind travelling to the last time and Damon actually sat at an open café, trying to remind herself she was doing this for Elena,

"So have you" she said as Damon raised an eyebrow,

"What?" not a rude 'what' not guilty either but seemed to be asking what she meant,

"Elena's stressed up…..you're stressing her"

"So that's why you wanted to have lunch…should have figured"

"Damon….for God's sake what's your endgame?"

"You" Bonnie avoided his eyes at all cost, she knew it was a lie; he hated her, why would he want her? Did he even say he wanted, where was her mind?

"Bonnie?" Damon called out, noticing she spaced out again,

"Are you okay?" he asked as she made no plans to answer him,

"Bonnie what-"

"I'm fine Damon" she said as she picked up her menu to look into it,

"If you don't have plans for her Damon just leave, she's not a toy; Elena doesn't deserve whatever you are putting her through"

"Hm" Bonnie looked at him in disbelief, was that all he was going to say. Damon returned her look with a smirk as he called the waiter,

"May I take your order, Sir?" he asked,

"A glass of Jack Daniels for me and a cup of tea with lime for the lady, 2 cubes" he said, returning his attention to Bonnie as the waiter departed to attend to their orders,

"I'm leaving" Bonnie said as she grabbed her purse,

"Why? Angry I remember how you like your tea?"

"No Damon….I'm angry you are here, I'm angry that you coming back is ruining everything….if you didn't come back everything would have been fine…I'm angry you are back in my life, I'm angry my best friend is dating my ex who is a sociopath" she yelled, as she happily took in the broken look on his face as she left the table.

Luck wasn't fully on her side as not a block away from the café, the sky started was pouring, Bonnie groaned as she continued walking and the rain got heavier, she looked back and saw Damon under the Café's roof extension taking an emergency umbrella, holding up her pride Bonnie continued walking in the rain as it meant taking an umbrella would bring her face to face with Damon Salvatore again.

Bonnie coughed and cleaned her running nose on her sleeve, she groaned as she still had a bit of a long way before she reached work but then the rain stopped all of a sudden, Bonnie looked up to noticed she was under an umbrella, Damon Salvatore's umbrella,

"You'll get a cold if you continue in the rain"

"I'm fine Damon" she said as she stepped out of the umbrella only to be yanked back in it by Damon,

"If you don't care about yourself then I do" it was that moment she realized he was actually holding her, mind travelling to days she actually enjoyed those, days it was the only thing that could put a smiled on her face, that made those days, days,

"Elena will be a wreck if anything happens to you" that was it, he had to spoil with Elena, Spoil what Bonnie? 'This' is for Elena,

"Bonnie, bonnie, for God's sake this is the third time you've blacked out today, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head Bonnie sighed, "Nothing, my office is down the street" Damon nodded but still had the look of disbelief as he shielded her down the road.

Reaching Bonbon's (company's name) Damon escorted her to the door leaving her under the canopy as he continued down the street,

"Damon" she called out as she walked up to him,

"What? If you were gonna get back in the rain what was the need of me covering you" he said as a little smirk crept on to his face which had his hair gummed to it as the rain fell heavily on them,

"Thank you" Bonnie didn't know when the words escaped from her mouth, of course it was the reason she called him but she wasn't entirely sure she was actually going to say it,

"You're welcome, Bennet" he said taking off jacket placing it on her shoulders as he continued down the street leaving Bonnie to watch his retreating back until a bubbly blonde seemed to notice her,

"Bonnie! Get Out Of The Rain"

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys I had a major writers block and when I watched the finale especially the Bamon end, it pushed me to complete this chapter so sorry if its crappy…Lata Guys and don't forget to review 3


	3. Chapter 3

It took Bonnie Bennet a while to adjust to her usual madness which was her best friend's boyfriend, at least for now. Bonnie sighed Mystical Falls hadn't changed a bit, the lady always found herself admiring its simplicity on the outside and drama on the inside everyday as she drove to work, it was her escape from the world. Driving to work at 5 in the morning hardly any car, or person, just her on her plain old beautiful road, her moment of peace and solitude.

Lights, Lights, Horns, Crash.

"No Damon….I'm angry you are here, I'm angry that you coming back is ruining everything….if you didn't come back everything would have been fine…I'm angry you are back in my life, I'm angry my best friend is dating my ex who is a sociopath" The words could leave his head, of course a smile and kiss could hide it from his pretty Elena but it couldn't keep him from thinking it was all over, everything. It was what he needed, what she needed, booze filling him system, a couple miles and it was Bye Bye Mystical Falls but this wasn't Damon Salvatore, this wasn't his plan, it wasn't suppose to send so soon, not this way at least. What was wrong with him, it was a simple a plan, a pay back with no means of retreating, Why this? Why?

Lights, Lights, Crash.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Wake up"

It didn't take long reaching her house as Damon broke the door, laying the unconscious Bonnie on her couch,

"Water" he murmured that was what he needed, not alcohol, too strong, not juice, just pathetic, water, that was it, ice cold water strolling down his dry throat as he rested on the kitchen wall. It took him time, cleaning the blood off her head and arm as he constantly passed alcohol under her nose, Hospital, far from his deranged mind.

Bonnie responded soon enough coughing and holding her aching head,

"It's okay" he said handing her a glass of water, she graciously accepted until recognizing her helper,

"Damon" Bonnie whimpered from his touch as he tried to make her lie down,

"You should rest"

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked refusing to lay or rest as she rose to her feet,

"You got hit by a car, by mistake"

"By mistake? What happened Damon?"

"My car ran into yours, I was drinking and—"

"I think you should leave" the brunette said holding her injured side as she pointed to the door,

"It was a mistake, I even brought you home"

"Thank you for that, you know, crashing into my car and bringing me back home and not the hospital"

"Well its okay and thank you, you should leave"

Damon groaned as he threw the nearest thing to the ground and groaned the picture hitting the ground, "Damn it! Bonnie"

"Damon" Bonnie warned as she took a step back,

"For God sake I was going to leave town"

"That's good"

"No it isn't Bonnie; it isn't because you stopped me"

"I didn't Damon, for God sake I want you to leave" the next thing flying was the lamp,

"Stop it Damon" next thing was the glass table hitting the wall,

"Stop what?"

"Stop everything, just go, please" more steps back,

"I don't want to Bonnie, it's the best thing to do" she nodded "But I don't do the best stuff"

"You're drunk"

"Yes, Captain Obvious, A DRUNK DAMON BROUGHT YOU HOME AND CLEANED YOU UP" he said his voice dripping of heavy sarcasm,

"You reek of alcohol"

"That's cause of you Bonnie, you got me all messed up and I can't still get out of me head" Damon choked out as if the words themselves were poison to his mind,

"You're sick"

"If it's a disease, then it's you Bonnie" he said as he drew close making Bonnie's back hit the wall, the wall she wished could scoot a bit backwards,

"And you think I don't think regret what I did!" she roared at him, her voice temporarily higher than his,

"You don't seem like it!" that second he held her waist pressing her close to him and her voice broke,

"Well I do Damon and I'm sorry, okay I'm sorry, for the million time I'm sorry! But you have to go away from me, from everything, from Mystic Falls" and in that tight second was Damon Salvatore's lips crashing into Bonnie Bennett's, the feeling so like a poisoned kiss, Bonnie feeling drained, all her morals kicking her in the butt as she kissed him back. Him, her kiss filling him, it was what Damon wanted, what he wanted the whole time.

"I saw your car on the TV, what the hell hap-" Bonnie broke the kiss as Caroline's voice added an extra kick to the butt,

"Oh My God" Caroline mouthed as Damon let go of Bonnie saying no single word but a single blank empty stare at them both before grabbing his jacket from the couch and rudely pushing pass Caroline as he closed the broken door behind him.

Both friends stood in silence until Caroline spoke up,

"I'm not telling Elena" she said still not able to move from her spot so was Bonnie,

"It's not what you think" a weak voice replied,

"What the hell is it?"

"I don't know Caroline"

"That's Damon, our best friend's boyfriend, the guy you keep giving glares, you told me he disgusts you, that Damon"

"I don't know what happened Caroline, it's all messed up"

"Well I deserve to know, don't you think?"

"It's a long story"

"Make it short"

Bonnie slumped to ground,

"We met in New York"

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late chapter guys, I actually wrote a different chapter three but ended up deleting it and starting again besides we're having exams. I hope you guys don't think I'm rushing this story and don't worry about having an overdose of Bamon, this chapter was influenced by Lana Del Rey's song 'Blue Jeans' it's a great song and I will sadly post a bamon-less chapter soon and please review guys. Lots of love.**


	4. Chapter 4

She was able to avoid Caroline that night but it wasn't for long before she came knocking at her door at night , Bonnie wasn't okay with it, she didn't feel safe discussing the issues of her failed marriage with the fair skinned lady or her current state of mind about issues surrounding Damon nor at that time of the day. Of course Caroline was her best friend but it had much to do with the fact her other best friend was in wonderland with cumbersome ex husband.

"It's all in past?"

"Damon?"

"Yes, him" she feared answering the question, if she had been asked months earlier, she would stare at you like crazy and 'No' would be the only possible answer but now Bonnie feared lying to her best friend, feared her answer,

"Damon isn't even an issue" and Caroline gave her a look of disbelief and shook her head,

"Did you have kids?"

"Caroline?!" she whined smacking her,

"You can't blame me, we lost contact a year after you left, you come back later and didn't bother to tell us you got married"

"I tried reaching out Caroline, I really did" she lied, taking the hand she smacked into hers, to the contrary she had avoided them feeling the need to disconnect after her grams had died,

"I know" Caroline said with slight smile "So what are you going to do?" Bonnie gave a blank look to the blonde not understanding her,

"Are you gonna tell her?"

"Elena?"Bonnie asked and Caroline nodded, she knew she was serious because her Caroline would have rolled her eyes and made a snarky remark,

She remained silent, she didn't know where to start from, was it what kept her from telling Elena? The implications? Or it meant she would no longer have ties with Damon Salvatore,

"_Should I take out the trash?" she glanced at it, it wasn't even full,_

"_Why?" and he raised an eyebrow at her,_

"_Cause you complain I never do" he murmured,_

"_I can handle it" she returned her eyes to her phone, she had seen another email from Caroline Forbes,_

_He murmured something she didn't understand and picked it up,_

"_Drop it Damon" she said pretending to focus on her phone but watched him from the corners of her eyes, and he ignored,_

"_Drop it Damon" and was as if she had spoken no words as he made his way out of the kitchen, her actions surprised him as Bonnie ran towards him trying to grab the garbage out of his arms,_

"_I said I'll handle it myself" she said words gritting through her teeth,_

"_Fine" he shoved it towards her making his way to the cupboard,_

"_Where's my bourbon?"_

"_I took it out" he said nothing and it satisfied her,_

"_You expect me to be angry"_

"_Mad" he groaned but strolled towards her, he drew her close, hands on her waist,_

"_I'm ready to forgive you for this mishap" but she mingled her way out,_

"_Stop it Damon" and he groaned in frustration, fist meeting the table,_

"_I can't touch you but you can **** our __neighbour" silence._

_He grabbed his keys from the counter making his way out,_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Since I can't drink in my own house and touch my woman then I'll find where I can"_

"Bonnie?"

"No"

"You're not gonna tell her?"

"No, I'm gonna handle Damon myself"

"I honestly think you should tell her, as far as I can tell you can't handle him" she raised her eyebrow,

"You kissed him Bonnie"

"He kissed me!"

"And you responsed"

"Oh God Caroline"

"What?"

"I think I should get back to bed"

"Are you telling me to leave?"

Even though Bonnie's insides shouted Get Out, she replied "I'm politely excusing you" she said walking her to the door,

"I really think you should tell her yourself before she catches wind of it" Bonnie corked her head thinking about the in depth meaning of those words,

"Goodnight Caroline" Caroline flashed her a half smile making her way to her car. It was pretty obvious it was his, no else drove 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible in town, she looked both sides crossing the street,

She knocked on his window, "Damon" he rolled down to face her,

"Caroline"

"I never took you as a stalker, yet I didn't know you were married"

"Would that have changed your mind?" her blues widened in annoyance,

"You can't just stay across the street and stalk her" he looked at her as if contemplating the idea and stepped out,

"Where are you going?"

"You're right I can't just stay in here and stalk her" crossing the road, Caroline pulled him back, he glanced at his arm where she held and back at her, getting the memo Caroline let go,

"Just leave her alone Damon" he made response and crossed over to Bonnie's Bennett's front porch, he knocked twice before she opened,

"Caroline, I'm not telling-" she stopped mid sentence surprised at his courage to visit after his previous actions towards her,

"You're probably right not to tell her"

"Get Out!" his actions further surprised her, grabbing her close her waist, crashing his lips into her's, Bonnie tried to push him off getting distracted by his hands roaming her inner thighs,

"Damon stop" she managed out and he did stop full of surprises that night,

He stared at her, "Do you want me to stop Bonnie?" she hated the way he drawled out her name,

"I just said so" she struggled out, out of breath,

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked stepping forward closing the small space she managed to getting between them,

"Ye-" hands returning to their previous occupation,

She was Bonnie Bennet, she was strong, strong-willed, and she couldn't succumb to sexual temptations, least those of Damon Salvatore,

"No" and he needed no further words.

_He had gotten home by 12:07, she didn't worry nor miss him but keep track of time due to boredom or so she told herself. They laid in bed and Bonnie was tempted to ask him the events of his nights but avoided the argument,_

"_I replaced the alcohol" he said,_

"_You reek of it" she murmured, his fingers trailed her upper arm and pulled her close arms wrapping her torso,_

"_I'm sorry" she didn't know when the words escaped her mouth but she already knew the repeated affairs of each day, she pleaded each morning he got mad, she got mad and she pleads again,_

"_I'm sorry too" she said nothing as she intertwined her fingers with his, she had no words as his normal reply was silence; a few tears stained her back but she didn't mind and the next morning he wasn't there anymore._

Bonnie refused to open her eyes hoping not to repeat the events of that night; she slowly scanned the opposite side of the bed and relaxed feeling his soft smooth skin, tomorrow she would deal with the consequences.

_**Author's Note: **_**So sowie for the late update loves, got a little side tracked and writers block, hope you enjoyed and leave a little review for your bae.**


End file.
